


No Way Around It

by SaCarroll1691



Series: No Way Around Love [1]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Lucien Dubenko/Original Character
Series: No Way Around Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813651
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She was lying naked in his bed again. He was getting ready for work. She was in love with the scent of him already feeling a calm warmth come over her as she clung to his pillow. 

“What time do you come in today?” He asked coming out of the bathroom and running a hand on the underside of her breast. 

“10.” She sighed. 

“Good, I can’t wait to watch that ass walk away from me numerous times today.” He said pulling her to him biting gently on her bottom lip. 

She shook her head smiling like crazy. She knew this wasn’t a good idea. She was a med student and he was an attending. Sure she hadn’t always been sure she wanted to be a doctor so she was a few months from 35. She was worried people would say she was sleeping her way to the top. She also didn’t want him to get in trouble for being with her. 

“Penny for your thoughts? You looked worried again.” He smiled gently at her his eyes filled with worry. 

“It’s nothing.” She smiled a smile that didn’t meet her eyes. 

~How they ended up together was a story as much as where this thing was going. 

She was doing her rotation in the ER and was immediately drawn to him. Then she went to do her Surgical rotation and it took everything she had not to ask him to take her clothes off and have sex with her right there. Her friend Anna who was also a medical student thought she was insane but was kind enough not to say so. 

He got cancer and rumor was he asked Abby to sleep with him while he still could have sex. She wasn’t Abby but she would have been willing. 

Christmas came around and there was a hospital Christmas Party. He was going being chief of surgery and well a two year resident asked her to this party. She had nothing better to do and she could drool over him not in scrubs. 

She dressed up her very best, red dress and all hoping maybe he would notice her. Of course the word was he still had a thing for Abby but she was with Dr. Kovac. He saw her and he couldn’t take his eyes off her all night. She pretended she didn’t notice until he asked her dance. That’s the first night she went home with him.~

She spent the whole day in a mood. He could tell she wasn’t trying to sneak kisses or holding his pinky with her own so no one would notice like she always did. Every time he looked at her he could imagine the wheels turning in her head. She was worried about them again he knew it. This had been going on for almost six months what did it matter what anyone thought. Because he was definitely falling for her more and more each day. 

So here she found herself at the end of the day back in his bed. She was basically moved in they just left it unsaid. She had made it home before he had so she had her face buried in his pillow. Something about his smell just calmed her. 

He walked into his bedroom to find her asleep on his pillow. He chuckled to himself. Even when she was acting abnormal she still found her way back to him. He got ready for bed and climbed in pulling her into his arms. 

“You’re home.” She smiled eyes still closed. 

“I missed my stolen kisses today.” He said placing kisses on her lips. 

“We shouldn’t be together.”

“I’m not stupid you know? I know you had a crush on me for months. I saw how pleased you were when I noticed you at the Christmas Party. Now you want out of this thing after 6 months.”

“Oh, Lucien I don’t want out...I love you.” She finally said it.

He smiled and before the words left his mouth she could see the love in his eyes. “I love you too. So definitely not leaving me then?”

“No, definitely not.” She smiled softly at him placing a kiss to his beautiful lips. 

“Can you move in for real now? Let’s stop pretending and make this thing official.” 

She wasn’t sure. She was worried still about it all, but if she could place that smile he currently had on his face and keep it always there she would do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Party

“So Charlotte the Christmas Party is this Friday.”

“Yes, Anna I am aware.”

“Do you think we are going to get asked to go? I mean seriously. We are only students.” Anna smiled ever optimistic. Charlotte rolled her eyes. 

“I bet I could get Ray in the ER or Mike in Surgery to take me.” Charlotte knew she was gorgeous and she was. Big blue eyes, long red hair, tall and thin. She didn’t look like a Doctor to be but a model. 

“He’s going to be there, you know?” Anna smirked. 

“Who is going to be where?” Shirley asked. Shirley was the nurse if you wanted to hear the latest hospital gossip. 

“Charlotte and I are just discussing who is going to the Christmas Party.”

“I’m getting a date and I am going, no matter what.” Charlotte said storming off to start her rounds. 

Sure enough by lunch time Mike who had to go because he was forced by his attending had Charlotte as his plus one. 

“He’s going to notice me Anna.” 

Friday came around and Charlotte finished rounds and hurried to her apartment. Strappy red dress, strappy heels, and curls. (Think Miranda Otto in Dead Letter Office) 

Mike picked her up at exactly 6:30. She walked in on his arm. People immediately noticed her like she knew they would. Just not the one man she wanted to notice her. The night dragged by Mike got bored and went off to drink at the open bar with another resident. 

“Charlotte.” Lucien Dubenko walked up to the table she was sitting at. “Do you dance?”

“I do.” Charlotte smiled taking the hand he offered her. 

“You look really lovely tonight. I mean you always look beautiful just especially tonight.” 

“I didn’t think you noticed me.”

“I have noticed you from the first moment I saw you in the ER.” He said matter of factly.

She blushed even though she attempted not to. 

“So this thing is pretty much over and your date seems too drunk to take you home...mind if I take you home?”

“Sure...I mean I don’t mind.”

They got their coats and they started walking towards the El. 

“I heard a rumor?” Lucien smiled. 

“From Shirley, I would guess.” 

“Yes, well everyone knows she knows all the gossip.” 

“Right, so this rumor happened to be what exactly?” Charlotte smirked. 

“So you and Mike are a thing.” 

“Oh gosh no. I just wanted to go to the party.”

“Why? No one ever wants to go.” Lucien stared at her now that they stood waiting on the El. 

“I’m interested in someone and he was going.” Charlotte shrugged. 

“Oh, did I prevent you from leaving with him tonight?”

Charlotte smiled and shook her head as she started to laugh. 

“What did I say?” Lucien was throughly confused. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Charlotte smiled playfully. 

“Sure.” 

“There is one man I have been interested in since I stepped foot in this hospital and I just wanted him to notice me. There was this rumor though you see...”

“Rumor?”

“Yes, that he was or is interested in Abby Lockhart.”

“Abby is pretty great but everyone knows she is with Dr. Kovac.” Lucien said. “So has he noticed you this guy?”

“Yes.” Charlotte smiled as the El pulled in. 

“Charlotte, would you care to get coffee with me?” Lucien smiled as they took their seats. 

“Sure, I’m off tomorrow after all.”

“Me too.” He smiled. 

They got off the El and made their way to Dr. Dubenko’s house. It was icy so at some point Lucien reached an arm around Charlotte’s waist as they walked. They made it to his home and Lucien unlocked the door, turning on lights as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Make yourself at home.” He called. 

Charlotte snuggled into a recliner that clearly was very loved by the Doctor. The chair smelt just like him and she found herself falling into it. She was half asleep when Lucien made his way out with coffee. 

“You’re tired...We can do coffee another time.” Lucien looked sad and conflicted. “Should I call you a cab or I could drive you home...”

“Or I could stay.” The words slipped out before she knew it before she could take them back...

There he was grabbing her hands. 

“You could.” He said softly brushing a curl from her face as he leaned in to press his lips to hers ever so gently. 

She sighed happily at the feel of his lips against hers. 

“So should I be worried about this guy you have a crush on?” He asked after he pulled back. 

“No, I’m starting to think he has definitely noticed me too.” 

“Wait, you mean...” Lucien paused and before he could get his words out her mouth was pressed against his again. 

“Yes.” She whispered when she pulled back for air.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Everyone knows you liked Abby and then there was your cancer and the professional sex therapist. I’m a student on top of all that. Plus when was I supposed to say something in the middle of an appy? Then what to say? I’m so attracted to you but you don’t notice me when all I want is you to push me up against a wall and fuck me senseless...” she looked at the floor as she blushed like crazy. 

Lucien moved closer to her and brushed another stray curl from her face as he kissed her. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She let him have dominance. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe anymore. He pushed her coat off and pulled her into his arms. 

“I’m not really a push anyone up against a wall type of guy but I would love to take you to bed.” 

Charlotte nodded as he led her to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up wrapped in his arms like she had almost every night since the first night. He was the sweetest man. She still worried if moving in was the right move. She quietly got out of bed and got dressed and went for a run. It was still early and maybe she could go by her place for some space. Just to clear her head for a bit. She had this feeling that she was about to complicate their relationship so much more. She was two weeks late and she just knew she was pregnant but how to tell him? Especially when you weren’t even sure he should be with you. There it was she had finally let herself admit it and she couldn’t take it back. He was kind, sweet, caring and so vastly intelligent. He didn’t seem like the type that wanted a family. He seemed so married to his job. Why did he even want her to begin with? She was in her apartment getting a shower trying to stop her thoughts and just concentrate on the water when a knock on the bathroom door stopped her. It could only be one person. 

“Come in Lucien, you know you don’t have to knock.” 

“I woke up and you were gone.” 

She climbed out of the shower as he held out a towel for her. 

“Lucien.” She sighed sadly. 

“Look I get it. You got to know me and it turns out I am blathering idiot that is married to his job. You’re not in love with me and you realized we shouldn’t be together.” He took her apartment key out of his pocket and sat it on the counter. “Just call when you want to come by and get your stuff.”

Before she could reply he was gone. 

A month passed and she had her first checkup for the baby in two days. They needed talk but he had avoided her completely since she got her things. This wasn’t even what she wanted. She could barely sleep without him being in the same bed as her. She was always hungry or throwing up. Anna didn’t even have to be told she figured it out after two days. 

After her shift Charlotte made her way to his office he wasn’t in so she decided to wait. She curled up in his chair exhausted. She grabbed one of his jackets and wrapped it around herself breathing in scent. She felt completely safe for the first time in a month. That’s where he found her two hours later. 

“Charlotte.” He said brushing hair out of her face. He looked at the dark circles under her eyes. “Have you been sleeping?”

“Lucien.” She said waking up with a start. 

“I was wondering if you have been sleeping.” He repeated. 

“No, not really.” 

“So why are you here?” 

“I have an appointment on Thursday with Dr. Coburn...I need you to be there.” She fumbled with her words nervously playing with the buttons on the coat wrapped around her. 

“Why?”

“Lucien, why do you think?”

“You’re...pregnant?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She let out. 

“Mine?”

“Really, you think I have been sleeping around or something? I knew I shouldn’t have told you.” She got up and stormed out of his office leaving a stunned Lucien behind. 

Forty five minutes later he stood outside her apartment with her favorite kind of pizza. 

“So can I come in?”

“Yes but there are conditions.” 

“Let me guess, like I definitely have to leave the pizza if things go bad.” He chuckled. 

“Like you have to stay because I can’t be without you.” She started sobbing. 

He immediately walked past her sat the pizza on her coffee table and pulled her into his arms. He wondered if he had been wrong about how she felt or maybe this was the hormones talking. 

“Talk to me, Charlotte.”

“Why did you leave me? You were so wrong about my feelings. I loved you. I mean...I love you. I just didn’t think I was good enough for you. I mean you’re this brilliant surgeon and I am just a med student. Why pick me?” The sobs were choking her now. 

“Because you’re the smartest of all the med students, I love talking to you. You’re kind, sweet, caring and funny. You’re also so incredibly beautiful. On top of all of that you put up with my quirks. I love you Charlotte.” 

She buried her face into his chest holding onto him tightly. 

“You need to calm down. It’s not good for you or our baby. Stress can cause your blood pressure to rise which puts you and the baby at risk for...”

Before he could finish her lips were on his. 

Her hormones were going to be quite fun to navigate the next nine months. He chuckled to himself. 

“I want Pizza, then I want you to take me to bed.” She said as she came up for air. 

He smiled nodding his assent.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up and couldn’t place where she was at first. Slowly the night started coming back to her. 

~Lucien undoing the zipper of her dress as he placed kisses along her spine. Holding her hands above her head with one hand while he gently kissed her neck and clavicle. He was slow and gentle. She had never had a man make love to her but if she had to define love making it was the way he had sex with her.~ 

She looked over at the man who had his arm gently slung across her waist. She never imagined that the Christmas Party would end this way. Anna was never going to believe her. 

You know how you meet someone sometimes and you just know that they are it for you? Well Charlotte just knew there could never be anyone else for her for the rest of her life. She laid there thinking as she fell back asleep curled in his arms. 

Dubenko woke to find the redhead med student in his arms. Oh gosh he slept with her not even on a first date. She wanted to sleep with him though. Oh goodness what she must think of him. She probably would get a good laugh and to brag about this to all the other med students. There was no way she was interested in him long term. Should he leave the bed before she woke up or enjoy having someone in his arms for the first time in awhile. He decided to wait until she woke. As soon as she was awake he immediately started rambling. 

“So do you want coffee? Or breakfast? We could get breakfast or I can make breakfast. You did say you have today off right? Because I have today off. I’m hungry are you hungry?”

Charlotte smiled, “Yes I am off today. Breakfast sounds great.” 

Since she didn’t turn him down for breakfast he decided to try to get to know her. 

“Do you like foreign films?”

“I’m partial to anything British or Scottish. I also like Anime and I am definitely alright with subs because not all dubs are good. I would definitely be up to give any films you might recommend a try.” She looked up and smiled from her cup. 

“Well yes I could recommend a few or we could watch them together.” (Get it together Lucien like she wants to spend more time with you she is probably just being nice.)

“I would love to watch them with you.” Charlotte smiled at him happily. 

“So have you decided yet what field you want to go into?” He had worked with her on more than one surgery and he definitely worked well with her. She would make a fantastic surgeon. 

“I’m not one hundred percent sure yet but I definitely prefer surgery to the ER. My NICU rotation is coming up though and I love babies.” 

“Oh, so do you want kids?” (Yes, Lucien ask her about kids already. Not like anyone would ever want kids with a dorky surgeon.) 

“One day, maybe. I can definitely see myself being a mom. And you?”

“I...well...I mean I would have to find the right person to have kids with.” He smiled nervously. 

He watched as her face dropped at his words. 

So maybe he isn’t interested in me after all she thought. 

“If you’re not busy today...we could watch some of those movies.” He smirked at her. 

A day of movies, takeout and a few more rounds of love making. She was laying on his couch completely satisfied after another round of love making. He looked at her and started fidgeting with the throw on the couch. 

“So Charlotte is today a one time thing?”

“What?” She looked at him questioning. 

“Like would you be willing to go out on a real date with me?”

“Yes.” She smiled. 

So she really was interested in him. 

“Lucien, I thought I had made how I felt clear already but maybe not. I like you a lot and I definitely want to date you. Okay?”

“Got it.”


	5. Chapter 5

This time she decided to prove exactly how she felt. She moved in and out her place up for sale. He didn’t comment on it he just happily went about his life. He laughed at her cravings at first. One minute she would be yelling for things like chili cheese fries and the next she would be throwing them up. Then the very next minute she would want food again. 

Her hormones were all over the place one minute she could be sobbing because Lucien wasn’t around enough and the next she wanted him to fuck her into oblivion. Then the very next minute it was as if all the energy had been sucked out of her and she would be sound asleep wrapped in his arms if she could be. 

A few weeks after their first baby appointment and ultrasound she went missing halfway through her shift.

“Dr. Dubenko, have you seen Charlotte?” Anna asked as he was scrubbing between surgeries. 

“No, is everything okay? Do I need to get someone else to do this surgery?” Anna was one of the few people that knew they were together. He also had promised that if Charlotte came back he would be there for her more. 

“It’s alright, Dr. Dubenko. I am sure everything is fine. She is probably in the bathroom again.” Anna smiled leaving to search for her best friend again. 

Anna looked for another fifteen minutes; finally deciding any trouble she would get into for going into Dubenko’s office would be worth it if only she could find her friend. She hated to admit it but she had a terrible feeling in her gut. It was unfortunately just as she thought. Charlotte was on the ground laying in a puddle of blood. Anna was able to get help and get Charlotte to the ER. 

Charlotte came to in the ER. Abby Lockhart smiled, “You’re awake.”

“Lucien.” Charlotte mumbled. 

“Do you remember anything that happened?” Abby asked. 

“Get Lucien.” Charlotte said before she passed back into a fitful sleep. 

“Luka.” Abby called to him as she left the room. 

“Charlotte woke up.”

“Did you get any information?”

“No she asked for Lucien. Do you think she means Dr. Dubenko?”

“Only one way to find out.” Luka shrugged. 

Abby made her way to the elevator to be taken up to the surgical floor. Once she cleared the elevator one of the nurses let her know he was in surgery. Abby didn’t want to bother him but she knew she had to. She scrubbed and grabbed a mask making her way into the OR. 

“Dr. Lockhart, what can I do for you?” Dr. Dubenko asked at the intrusion. 

“Charlotte is in the ER.”

“For a surgical consult?” He questioned. 

“No, she is my patient.”

“Is she alright?” Dr. Dubenko stopped what he was doing.

“She was asking for you and if you can you should come.”

“What is it Abby?”

“Do you really want to do this here?” Abby looked at the doctors and nurses who looked curiously between the Doctors. 

“Umm right. I will be there. Give me ten minutes.” 

Exactly ten minutes later Dr. Dubenko was getting off the elevator in the ER.

“Jerry, where is she?”

“Who?” 

“Charlotte?”

“Oh right, Exam Room 3.”

Dr. Dubenko almost ran to the room but he figured he needed to keep his cool. 

“Charlotte.” He sighed when he walked in and saw her in the hospital bed looking more pale than normal. 

Charlotte opened her eyes at the voice. That voice she swore could pull her back from the brink of death. 

“Lucien.”

“Are you okay?”

“She hasn’t told me yet but I know I lost the baby.” Tears started falling down her cheeks. 

“It’s alright.” He said sitting on the bed and pulling her into his arms. He rubbed her back as he held her constantly reassuring her. 

Abby walked in 5 minutes later to find them like that. So that answered all questions, she definitely had been asking for Dr. Dubenko. 

“So Charlotte, Dr. Dubenko. I assume you knew you were pregnant?”

Charlotte nodded her head. 

“I’m so sorry to tell you this but you have miscarried.”

Charlotte looked at Lucien and sobbed as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay honey. We can always try again if you want.” He whispered to her. 

She nodded and clinged to him. 

“I will give you two a few minutes and then we can go over discharge instructions.” Abby smiled sadly at both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

He found it funny that even if he was out of bed she gravitated to his side of the bed. If he wasn’t there she was snuggled into his pillow. She started that within the very first week of them being together. She rambled about the things she was interested in almost as much as he did. When they got on a subject they both loved they would overlap each other talking in excitement. He would give her weird obscure medical books to read that he loved and she would give him things like the latest Harry Potter book to read. They were a match made in heaven to the few people that were allowed to know. She made sure he actually ate, slept and took time off instead of staying buried in his work. He pushed her to be the best. Picture a romantic movie and the perfect couple that was them. 

Well until one month in when their first real fight happened. 

He was spending way too much time at work. He decided to take on another committee and work on two papers to be published. It had been right at two weeks since she saw him last except in passing. He was never home when she was home. She hated it. She made her way downstairs around 3 am one morning. 

“Lucien? What are you doing?”

“Research.” He replied nonchalantly.

“It’s three in the morning.”

“So? I don’t have to work tomorrow. So I can work as much as I want on these papers.”

“What if I wanted you to come sleep with me?”

“Sex isn’t everything Charlotte.”

“I didn’t mean sex, Lucien just sleep.”

“You are capable of sleeping without me.”

“I don’t want to though. Did you think about that? It’s been two weeks. I have barely seen you. Not even to sleep.” 

“You really want to discuss this right now?” Lucien looked up at the redhead. 

“Yes, I want you to come to bed and stay with me. Get up and eat breakfast with me before I have to be in at work. I want to go out on dates with you. I want to spend time with you.”

“I have a job and it keeps me busy. You knew that when we got together. If you can’t accept that then maybe we shouldn’t be together.”

“Seriously? I’m going to go home.”

“At three in the morning?” Lucien looked at her. 

“Yes, seriously. Let me know when you decide what is most important to you.” She stormed out of the room to grab her things and leave, slamming the door on her way out. 

She came home after her shift to find Dubenko sitting by her door with flowers. 

“So I did some thinking.” Lucien looked at her. “I’m sorry and I definitely don’t want to lose you.”

“Flowers? That’s not your normal gift giving.” 

“Well you know the whole society thing about flowers when you screw up.”

“Since when do you go by society norms?”

“Are you saying you don’t like them?”

“Oh, I love them.” She smiled. 

“So can I come in?”

“Are you staying?” 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

“You’re really asking that?”

“No.” He smirked. 

Later that night when they were laying in bed. 

“My ex wife left me because I was married to my job you know? Honestly you’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I didn’t want to lose that.” 

“I know your job is important. I would have come back even if you didn’t show up here tonight.” 

“Why?” He asked as he held her. 

“You’re not ready to know but I will tell you one day.” She smiled and snuggled into his chest. 

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her soft lips.


	7. Chapter 7

A sadness came over Charlotte. She went to work and did her school work other than that she was hiding out in Dubenko’s apartment. 

“Want to go out for dinner tonight?” Lucien asked Charlotte about a month after losing their child. 

“No.”

“Have you eaten?”

“No, I’m just going to go to bed.”

Lucien reached out and grabbed Charlotte’s wrist. 

“I know you’re sad. All you do is keep me at arms length now.”

“I have been looking at apartments.” She sighed looking at the floor. 

“You want to move out? Are we breaking up?”

“I don’t know right now Lucien.”

“Charlotte, I love you and I hate seeing you hurting like this.”

“Me too but I think I need space for awhile.” 

So they broke up, she moved out, finished medical school and she became a surgical resident at county. Charlotte starts dating this new surgical resident named Ethan. He is closer to her in age. But because there always is one she works with Lucien every single day and she is definitely nowhere near being over him. Ethan just happens to be a quick fuck to her and Ethan feels the same way about Charlotte. It kills Lucien though seeing them together. 

“Charlotte can we talk?” Lucien grabbed her wrist.

“Sure I have a few minutes.” Charlotte smiled. 

“Tomorrow is a year...you know?”

“I know.” She said sadly. Not a year since they broke up but a year since their baby died. 

“Are you okay?”

“Lucien.” She reached out and touched his cheek. “I’m off tomorrow.” 

“Me too. Would you like to get coffee tomorrow?”

“Sure, see you Lucien.”

Later that night while she was lying in her bed after a quick fuck with Ethan. 

“So you’re going out with your ex tomorrow?”

“Yeah so what?”

“Why’d your even date that loser?”

“He isn’t a loser.”

“He is, everyone thinks he is a weirdo.” 

“Out Ethan! Get lost and don’t come back!”

“Seriously Charlotte?”

“Get out.” She screamed at him. 

“Fine.” He grabbed his clothes and left. 

Charlotte couldn’t sleep. She got on the El and half an hour later she showed up at his place. 

“Charlotte.” He answered the door. 

“May I come in?” 

He moved to let her enter. “You know I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow.” 

“Ethan and I broke up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He isn’t the one.”

Lucien pauses at that but doesn’t comment on it. 

“Mind if I stay?” In all honesty he had been the very best friend she ever had. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you, Charlotte. Want to watch a movie?” Lucien smiled. 

“Yes.” She smiled. 

She curled up on one side of his sofa. An hour into the movie she had made her way across the sofa into Lucien’s lap. He looked down and smiled at her snoring softly. How could he have ever let her go the past year had been painful. Seeing her every single day but not having her in his life was killing him. She was the one he knew it. He had the ring and he was just biding his time. She needed space she could have it. She needed a best friend only she could have it. Whatever she needed but he wasn’t about to lose her ever again. 

“My Lucien.” She mumbled in her sleep as she clung to the man. 

She woke up to daylight streaming in wrapped in Lucien’s arms on his sofa. Why did she ever decide to leave this? Then she remembered what day it was and the pain came over her in a wave. 

“Hey.” He woke and held her.

“I just remembered what today was. I was thinking about how much I missed you and us and then I remembered.”

“It’s okay Charlotte we will get through this but this time together.”

Charlotte nodded her head and snuggled into his neck. 

“I shouldn’t have left ever.”

“You were heartbroken. I understood.”

“You didn’t fight for me.” 

“I know, it was the biggest mistake of my life.” 

“Maybe it was for the best.” She sighed. 

“No, I know it wasn’t. Breakfast?” He asked.

He looked so adorable with his curls and glasses just staring at her expectantly. 

“What?” 

“You’re so adorable.” Charlotte smiled. 

“Umm thanks...I think.”

She reached for his face and pressed her lips to his chastely. 

“I’ve missed you.” She brushed aside one of his curls. 

“So breakfast?”

“Mhm.” Charlotte smiled. 

Before he could move she was straddling his lap. She pressed her lips to his mouth and traced her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. 

“This isn’t what I had in mind when I said breakfast, Charlotte.”

“So that’s a no?” 

“I didn’t say that.” He smiled as he pushed her down on to the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

“Has anyone seen Charlotte?” A very flustered Neela was searching frantically.

“She had a consult down in the ER.” Shirley said. 

Neela made her way down to the ER. 

“Frank have you seen Charlotte?”

“She is in Trauma one.”

Neela burst through the doors. 

“Charlotte, I need you to come with me now.”

“This guy needs surgery Neela. Can’t it wait?”

“No it can’t.” She grabbed Charlotte and steered her towards the ambulance bay. 

“Neela what is this about.”

“There was an accident. I am so sorry.”

“Lucien?” Charlotte asked worriedly.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know the whole story but he was shot.” 

The ambulance pulled in and Charlotte ran to it. 

“How is he?” 

“Stable so far.” Then the EMT spat off blood pressure and other numbers that Charlotte just couldn’t hear. 

“Lucien?” Charlotte reached for his hand. 

“Charlotte...it’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“What happened?”

“I walked in on a robbery. I was trying to get stuff for dinner tonight. I wanted it to be special.” 

“Oh, Lucien.” 

“He is going to need surgery.” Neela spoke up. 

“I want her in there Neela.” Lucien said immediately. 

Neela nodded. Charlotte followed as they wheeled him to the OR. 

“Charlotte, please stay.”

“Of course Lucien.”

“We are going to give you anesthesia now, Dr. Dubenko.”

“Please give me one more minute. Charlotte, I love you. I love you more than I could ever have imagined loving someone. I want you to come back home and I want to marry you.”

“What?”

“This isn’t how I planned on broaching the subject of marriage. I was just going to ask you to move back in tonight. I want to marry you though and I have for a really long time.” 

“Yes. Now have the surgery you need so we can actually get married.”

“Okay, I am ready.” He smiled at her until the anesthesia took him under. 

~~  
“Charlotte.”

“Try not to talk.” Neela smiled softly grabbing a cup of water from the bedside stand. 

He looked at her pointedly waiting for her to answer his previous inquiry. 

“I sent her to get coffee if you must know.”

“Did I ask her to marry me or was that a dream?”

Neela chuckled, “oh you asked her and before you ask she said yes. Congratulations, Dr. Dubenko.” 

Charlotte walked in at that very moment. 

“You’re awake.”

Lucien’s face lit up at the sight of her. 

“I’ll be back later to check on you.” Neela smiled and walked out. 

“You said yes and I didn’t even have a ring for you.”

“ I would have always said yes with or without a ring.”

“If I had asked sooner?” 

“Yes.”

“Charlotte but...” he tried to formulate words to describe what it was like when she left and could he have actually kept her from leaving.

“I know. But Lucien I have known from the first night that there would never be anyone else for me for the rest of my life.”

“But you dated that guy?”

“I was trying to make you jealous, you idiot.” 

His mouthed formed a silent “O”. “It worked.” He said softly. 

“You are it for me and always will be, Lucien Dubenko. I’m never going to want anyone else or love anyone else.” Charlotte carefully climbed into bed next Lucien. 

“Neela is going to yell at you, you know?”

“She can get over it. I could take her.” 

Lucien laughed. “Oh that hurts.” 

“Sorry.”

Neela made her way to check on Lucien at the end of her shift. She found Charlotte and Lucien holding each other sound asleep. She thought of waking Charlotte but they had been through enough. She pulled the covers up around them. 

A few days later Lucien was glad to be home in his own bed with Charlotte curled right beside him. He had missed how she liked to sleep on his side whether he was there or not. 

Recovery was slow but Charlotte refused to leave him alone. 

“You don’t have to stay home with me.”

“Yes I do, last time you were home you still found a way to terrorize the ER.” 

“It was a brilliant idea actually.”

Charlotte shook her head and climbed in Lucien’s lap. 

“Are you trying to distract me?”

“No.” Charlotte smiled innocently. 

“Charlotte, I love you.” And he really did and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her getting to fall more in love with her imperfections daily.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding was beautiful. It was everything Charlotte had ever imagined for herself. The flowing white dress and lilacs in her red hair. Hydrangeas wrapped in arches and overflowing bouquets. She had never been so happy. Tears were flowing the minute they saw each other at the end of the aisle. She had lied to herself for so long telling herself that they could never make it work while knowing all the while he was her world. Lucien couldn’t stop smiling he finally got the girl. After so many wrong turns and mishaps he found the one. 

Lucien decided to step down from chief of surgery and leave a bunch of the committees he was own to spend more time with his wife. Plus almost a year after they were married Lucy Dubenko was born. She had her father wrapped around her finger immediately. Charlotte Dubenko decided to leave surgery and become a pediatrician at a local practice so she would have more time to dedicate to family. 

“Mrs. Dubenko.” 

“Yes, Mr. Dubenko?”

“She has your big blue eyes and your red hair.”

“As long as it curls like yours.” She smiled at the curly headed Doctor holding their newly born daughter in his arms. 

“I wish this moment could last forever.” He smiled at his daughter and his wife. His wonderful wife who just went through 18 hours of labor to give him this most precious gift. 

Lucy grew into a cute little toddler. She had her Daddy wrapped completely around her finger. Her hair did curl to her Mother’s great amusement. 

Their third wedding anniversary Charlotte came home to candles, flowers and a four course dinner. Lucy was with a babysitter. 

“Lucien, what is all this?” Charlotte came in from work. Lucien had been off. 

“Happy Anniversary.” He smiled his goofy adorable smile that still made her go weak in the knees. 

She stood on her tippy toes placing a kiss on his lips. Threading her fingers through his curls that he had let grow back out because she loved them. 

“It hasn’t been this quiet around here in awhile.” Lucien smiled. 

“Oh give me time.” Charlotte smiled. 

Lucien smiled and pulled Charlotte against him. Charlotte bit gently on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth sliding his tongue in her mouth. She let him have dominance until they both pulled apart to breathe. 

“So are you trying for another baby Dr. Dubenko?” Charlotte smirked as she turned and made her way towards their bedroom. She knew he wanted another child at some point in the future. 

He smiled, “Do you mean it?” 

“I stopped taking my birth control about a week ago.” Charlotte smirked. 

“What? You didn’t tell me.”

“You’ve been a little bit busy lately. Plus I knew you have been wanting to start trying again.”

“And you?” He said as he wrapped her in his arms.

“Lucien I would do absolutely anything to put that beautifully goofy smile on your face. I’m so very in love with you.” 

“And I love you.” He kisses her lips before gently laying her down on the bed.


End file.
